Bye Bye Lullaby
by Biowolf72
Summary: A shocking discovery is made in a New York House.Mac and team are called in to process. What they find not only shocks them.But forms the basis for a crime that will go down in history.A serial killer is on the loose.Where will he strike next?Please revie
1. Chapter 1

CSI NY: Bye Bye Lullaby

CSI NY: Bye Bye Lullaby

Chapter 1

20/2/2008

Four years have passed since I last saw him. A lot has changed since then. It appears that the city however has not. I should be concerned about the circumstances surrounding the reunion, but I'm not. Mac Taylor came into my life when I needed someone the most. I had lost the one person I was closest to in the world and I wanted to find out who had taken them. I guess for you to understand this entry I should start from the beginning.

7/1/2004

The house was like something out of a catalogue. A white picket fence surrounded a perfectly cut lawn and a huge tree. A layer of frost covered the lawn, the crisp morning was verging on perfection. The house itself was colonial. Five bedrooms, two bathrooms, dining room and cellar. The one thing missing from the picture was the happy family and dog. The NYPD car pulled up and parked in front of the partially full mailbox. Officer Dennis Vilencio had been in the NYPD for six years. He had seen a lot of action in those years. His partner, Paul Collins had been in the Department for ten years. Dispatch had called them and said that the neighbour of the people in the house was concerned as they had not been seen in two days and mail had begun to accumulate in the box. Vilencio exited the car and headed over to the mail box. Sure enough the door was open and a pile of mail was inside. Paul opened the gate and headed up the path. He looked around, the curtains were drawn, the house was in darkness. Vilencio caught up with his partner. They stood at the front door. Collins raised his hand to knock it when a voice came from behind them

"Hello"

They turned round. An old woman, about sixty years old was walking towards them. Her glasses hanging around her neck, she wore a dark blue cardigan and a pleated skirt. She joined them at the top of the steps.

"I'm so worried. Michael and Catrine always come over to make sure that I'm ok. They are such a nice couple. So happy together"

Dennis put his hand up to stop the woman going further

"Ma'am. When was the last time you saw Mr and Mrs Lomax?"

The old woman looked at him as though he had insulted her. He had just interrupted her.

"I already told your people. I saw them the day before yesterday. Catrine came over to see how I was doing and then headed home because Michael was due home. She was cooking him dinner you see".

Paul nodded and laid his hand on the woman's shoulder

"Mrs?"

"Mariellis"

"Mrs Mariellis. We are going to find out if they are inside. But I need you to go back into your house and wait there. Alright?"

Mrs Mariellis nodded and turned heading back towards her front door. Paul turned to Vilencio

"You need to get some people skills"

Dennis grinned

"Yeah. You just have a thing with old women"

Paul chuckled. Dennis was cocky, but when he had a job to do. He did it to the best of his abilities.

Standard procedure was to knock on the door and announce that you were an officer from the NYPD and order whoever was inside to open the door. Dennis knocked on the door while Paul called out

"NYPD. Open the door!"

Ten seconds passed and there was no answer. Paul looked at Dennis, if they had a dime for everytime no-one answered. Paul lifted his hand and knocked again

"NYPD. Mr and Mrs Lomax, open the door or we will enter your residence!"

There was still no answer. Paul shook his head and then tried the handle of the door. It was locked. Paul moved back slightly from the door. Lifting his foot he braced himself and shot his foot forward. The door threw itself open and hit against the wall. Their weapons were unholstered and held with the muzzles facing towards the sky. Paul sidestepped over the threshold, he brought his gun down level and aimed forward. Dennis was behind him, his gun also aimed forward however ensuring it was not aimed towards Paul. Dennis turned and moved into the room on his right. The kitchen was immaculate, pots and pans were positioned on a stand. There was nothing on the counters. It looked as though the residents had a good cleanup before they left. Paul continued forward, the sitting room was directly ahead. The white walls of the sitting room made the room bright. The early afternoon light spilled through the windows and hit off the walls. Paul covered his eyes with his hand as they adjusted to the light. As with the kitchen, the sitting room was spotless. Everything was placed neatly where he guessed it should be. Dennis emerged from the kitchen and headed up the stairs, the carpet was thick and must have cost a fortune. He reached the top of the stairs, a bathroom was situated directly in front of him. He nudged open the door and moved inside. Dennis heard Paul coming up the stairs behind him. He moved out of the bathroom and glanced down the hall, he looked to Paul and nodded his head. Paul knew that the nod meant he was to go to the door on the right and Dennis would take the left. Paul moved first. He always went with his gut instinct, and right now his gut instinct was telling him that something was very wrong in this house.

Dennis aimed his gun down as he pushed open the door. He stepped around, that was when he saw it. The bed was situated against the back wall of the bedroom. A huge pine headboard positioned tight against the wall. The bed was situated in the middle, between both walls of the room. The victim lay on the bed. His left arm hanging over the side of the bed. Blood had trickled down his arm and had formed a pool on the cream carpet. His head was leaning to the left. His eyes were wide open. Dennis took two careful steps forward towards the bed. The victims throat had been cut. Blood splatter covered the wall and the sheets of the bed. Dennis turned and looked towards the window, it was closed. The killer had obviously left via the door he had just come through. Paul appeared at the door, he moved in slowly as Dennis had. Dennis turned, he moved out of the room and continued down the hallway. The next door he came across was closed. A stenciled giraffe was positioned on near the top of the door. The room belonged to a child. A sick feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. Dennis did not want a child to be behind this door. He caught movement out of the corner of his eye, a second later, Paul was there. He looked at the door and then lifted his hand to the handle. Seconds passed as Paul turned the door handle. A soft squeak was heard as the door opened slowly. The sight that they were met with was incomprehensible. They had been trained to deal with difficult scenes. But this was something that they could not have come up with in their worst nightmare. Paul's eyes widened, his gun fell to the floor. Dennis fell to his knees. He could feel his stomach begin to turn. The chunks slowly began to rise in his throat. The burning sensation rising more and more. He covered his mouth, hoping to catch it before it contaminated the scene but it was too late. Vomit spilled onto the floor. Paul lifted his radio to his mouth

"D-Dispatch. This is Collins. You gotta get someone over here n-now"

_Hey Everyone. This is my first try at a CSI NY fanfic. Please let me know what you think. _

_Lex_


	2. Chapter 2

CSI NY: Bye Bye Lullaby

CSI NY: Bye Bye Lullaby

Chapter 2

7/1/2008

The nursery had been prepared recently. The smell of paint was still present in the air. White walls with a yellow border. The sun was high in the sky and light poured through the huge windows. The room would have been perfect for a child if not for the horror that was situated in the middle of the room. Catrine Lomax was positioned on a white rocking chair. She wore what had been a white nightgown, soft frills decorated the neck of the gown. Catrine had dark brown hair, it came down in waves over her shoulder and covered the bundle that was held in her arms. Her head had been leaned back against the headrest of the rocking chair. Her eyes and mouth wide open. She had been screaming as she died. There was no-one in the room. Detective Mac Taylor stood at the door looking inside the nursery. In his career he had seen some horrific sights. But this? How could someone do something like this? Not only had Catrine Lomax been murdered. The child she had been carrying inside her was cut out of her and cradled in her arms. The blood that stained her nightgown was from her stomach which had been cut open. The killer had removed the fetus and placed it in her arms. Blood had pooled on the carpet at her feet. Mac would have to wait for Hawkes to perform an autopsy before the cause of death could be determined. The husband had his throat cut. That was as much as they knew upon their arrival. Mac took the first step into the room, a voice from behind stopped him in his tracks

"I don't care who it is. She deserves some damn respect!"

Mac turned to see an NYPD Officer moving toward him. Stella and Flak were behind him trying to stop him. Mac put his hand up, indicating to Stella and Flak that it was alright. He looked to the officer who had positioned himself between Mac and the entrance to the nursery.

"She shouldn't be just left in the open like this! She should be covered up, respected!"

Mac put his hand onto the officers shoulder. He glanced down at his badge, it read "Vilencio". Dennis Vilencio, Mac had been given the details as soon as he arrived on the scene. He understood how the officer was feeling. They had been the first on the scene and given the circumstances they were possibly still in shock.

"Listen to me. You know the procedure. You know that we have to process the crime scene and that will help us find who did this. Ok?" Mac's voice was dead calm as he spoke to the Officer. Vilencio glanced over Mac's shoulder to Catrine. His eyes met Mac's. His pupils were dilated, sweat trickled from his brow. Mac knew that the cop had to get away from the scene. The longer he was staying here the more damaging it was for him. Mac was also worried about them accidentally contaminating the crime scene. Vilencio nodded and took a step back

"Ok. Detective, you find who did this" Vilencio then turned and walked back down the hallway and headed outside.

Mac turned his attention back to the nursery. They had to process the scene and get everything back to the Lab. Only then could they begin the real work to find the killer. He did not like the feeling that had settled in his stomach. When word of this reached the public, New York would become a circus, and Mac and his team would be right in the middle of it.

He pulled his gloves on ensuring they had no holes or substance that could contaminate the scene. He wanted to go through it first. Mac moved into the nursery, his eyes scanned the area. An air of professionalism would be felt in the air by anyone who walked in. They wouldn't though. Everyone in the apartment knew better than to disturb Mac when he was moving through a crime scene. They would work on the sections they had been assigned and leave Mac to do his job. He crouched in front of the rocking chair. Observing the pool of blood he could determine that Catrine Lomax had still been bleeding when she had been placed in the chair. This meant that she was still alive when placed in the chair. Her child however, he would not know that until the autopsy was performed. He lifted his head and looked towards Catrine. Her expression was filled with fear and pain. She had died a traumatic, unnecessary death. Standing up and turning, Mac opened his case and removed a camera. He turned back toward Catrine and her child

"I'm so sorry for what they did to you"

He lifted the camera and began processing the crime scene. After taking several pictures he moved the camera down and looked at Catrine's body. He frowned and leaned forward, he saw several short hairs on Catrine's arm. He lifted the camera and took several pictures of the hairs. Using tweezers, he collected the hairs and placed them in an envelope with the upmost care. They had to catch whoever had did this and they would need every shred of evidence to ensure that the perpetrator was caught. All he could hope was that this case was a one off and that no-one else died. He turned his attention to the child. It wouldn't surprise him if the cops who had made the discovery were in counseling for a very long time. The crime that had been committed was the kind of crime that was never forgotten. This one would go into casebooks eventually. Hopefully with a trial to go with it. The cause of the death of the baby would not be determined until the autopsy. Mac then turned his attention to the rest of the room. A cradle was positioned against the far right wall, a mobile with toy animals hung over it. Several shelves were placed on the wall and decorated with soft toys. Mac walked across the floor to one of the shelves, he looked at the soft toys and took several photos. The questions were running through his mind.

_Where had the killer murdered Mrs Lomax? Why had she been positioned in the chair with her unborn child in her arms? Why had these people been murdered?_

Mac continued working the scene. He turned and on the other side of the nursery, something caught his eye. He moved over to the closet. Placing his hands on the handle, he opened the door and the answer to one of his questions folded out before him. A changing table had unfolded itself, the evidence that Mac needed was all over it. The table was covered in blood, fibres from Catrine's nightgown and her hair were in the blood. Mac took more photos of the scene and began the task of collecting all the evidence.

Flak had arrived shortly after the cops had reported the bodies. Danny and Aiden were processing the scene in the bedroom. Stella was in the living room, she crouched down on the floor, using her torch she looked at the carpet. It seemed that all the evidence that had to be collected was in the bedrooms where the murders had taken place. The upstairs bedroom looked like an abattoir. Stella looked at the rest of the sitting room. The killer had left no evidence within the room. She had searched from top to bottom and nothing. She hoped that Aiden and Danny were having better luck upstairs. She heard footsteps moving down the stairs. She stood up just as Mac entered the living room. His mouth was set in a grim line.

"That bad?"

Stella's voice held a tone of remorse. Mac looked at her and nodded his head once.

"Worse. Whoever is responsible for this needs to be found"

Mac walked over to the window, the way he moved was filled with determination. He was set on his mission to find this killer. He would keep the whole team on this case until it was solved.

"What do you think Mac?"

Mac kept his eyes on what was going on outside. Cops had cordoned off the house and half the street. A large group of people, neighbours and rubberneckers had gathered to try and get a look at what was going on. They were being kept back. Mac watched as a white news van pulled up, the reporter and camera man were out within seconds and set to broadcast.

"This is gonna be a circus soon"

Stella joined Mac at the window. Glancing at him, she couldn't help but admire him. He was a great CSI and a really good friend.

"This is possibly the worst case that we've seen Mac. Those cops that found her. They're distraught"

Mac looked at her, his eyes never moving from her own.

"I know. One of them appeared shortly after I arrived demanding that we respect her. It will be a long time before they will be able to even go an hour without thinking about what they've seen. You're right about one thing Stella. This is the worst case we've seen"

Mac had never seen anything like it. A human being had entered this house and committed a despicable crime. Stella was surprised. She had seen Mac determined before. But the look on his eyes now was unconceivable. It was at that moment, Stella knew that Mac would stop at nothing to catch this killer.

"How bad you think it is in there?"

Danny looked towards Aiden who was now leaning over the body of the Michael Lomax. He had wondered the same thing himself. It was rare that Mac processed a scene on his own. Aiden looked at Danny, waiting on him answering

"I've never known Mac to process a scene on his own. It must be bad"

Aiden looked back to the throat of the victim. There was a clean cut across the throat. The weapon was sharp. The arterial spray on the wall was inconsistent given where the victim was placed on the bed. Danny looked from the victim and then to the wall

"Look's like he was killed over there and then moved onto the bed where he bled out"

"Yeah. But why position him on the bed? It would be a lot of hassle to go through just to move him a few feet?" Aiden removed her tweezers from the case and moved them towards the victims right eye. She removed a small piece of material. She held it up and looked at it

"This looks like a kind of tape"

Danny stood up and walked over to her side. He adjusted his glasses and looked at the material

"Someone taped his eyes open?"

Aiden leaned back over the body. She saw a residue of some kind there.

"There's a residue on the eyelid of the left eye. Seems that someone didn't want him to miss something".

"This case is getting worse by the second" Danny said softly before returning back to the wall. Danny looked across the room. A TV set was positioned on top of a chest of drawers, a DVD player was placed on top. He looked back towards the wall where the arterial spray was and then to the TV

"He was made to watch the TV, then his throat was slit, then he was moved over to the bed and left to bleed out"

Aiden straightened up, she scanned the room slowly. The blood spray decorated the walls, the pool of blood at the bottom obvious given the cream carpets. Danny stood up, a heavy sigh escaping his lips

"This is hopeless. There is nothing in this room to track the killer. No fibres, blood, nothing!"

Aiden nodded in agreement. Whoever had killed these people knew what they were doing. They knew enough not to leave any evidence behind. This was going to make their job a lot harder.

The ME's were putting the bodies of Catrine and her child onto the gurney to be taken out to the car. Stella stood at the door, her case was set at her feet. Mac had already processed the scene but she wanted to look for herself. The horror of what she had been told was nothing compared to what she was actually looking at. An expectant mother had her child torn out of her and someone had enjoyed this. They had planned this and carried it out with precision and malice. Mac joined Stella, they stood side by side watching.

"You ok?" Mac's eyes never left the proceedings before them. Stella shook her head

"Why Mac? Why would anyone do this?"

Mac looked at Stella, he was sure he could see her eyes welling up with tears. He had known Stella for years. He could understand why she would react this way. It was not an easy sight to comprehend. Most would think it was because she was a woman, that was untrue. The fact of the matter was that Stella was a compassionate woman and this scene had caused two grown men to lose their composure.

"I don't know Stella. But we're going to find out how. Then when we find out the how, we find the killer and then maybe we'll find out why"

Stella looked at Mac. He stood like a guard, overseeing the removal of the bodies. He would ensure that the woman and child were respected in every possible way. That was the kind of man he was. It was at that precise second that Stella Bonasera was glad to have Mac Taylor as a friend. But more importantly. It was also when she realized that Mac would not rest until the killer was caught.


	3. Chapter 3

CSI NY: Bye Bye Lullaby

CSI NY: Bye Bye Lullaby

Chapter 3

She could not remember a lot of the flight. Since the news had been given to her she had felt completely numb. Once her plane had landed she had collected her rental car and gone straight home. She noticed the new fencing surrounding her parents house as she pulled up. She could imagine her Dad outside hammering and nailing the pieces into place while her mother observed from the window. It was odd how traumatic news could make you think the strangest things. She put her car into park and shut off the engine. Two police cars were parked outside the house, squad cars, no unmarked cars. This meant that whoever was leading the case was not inside. Samantha Tremayne exited her car and headed up the path. She had left the base as soon as she had finished speaking with her C/O. She was still in her uniform.. Her morning had consisted of completing paperwork that had been piling up. Several cases had been closed and all that had to be processed was the outstanding paperwork. As a Military Police Officer it was her job to check all the paperwork and process it. She wasn't halfway up the path when the door opened. A woman moved through the door and ran towards her

"Sam! Oh my god Sam!"

Sam put took two steps, her arms opened as the woman reached her and threw herself into Sam's arms. Samantha Tremayne wrapped her arms around her mothers body and held her tightly. Diane Stevens gripped onto her daughter as though she were a lifeline. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she sobbed uncontrollably. It broke Sam's heart to see her mother like this. Sam's words were soft as she spoke

"Shhh Mom I'm here. I'm here"

Sam kept her arm around her mother's shoulder as she walked her to the house. Thomas Stevens was waiting at the door for his wife and daughter to come in. He looked at Sam, their eyes met.

"Dad"

Tears slid down Thomas cheek as he wrapped his arms around his daughter and wife. All three were standing in the hallway of their house holding each other. A family grieving over the death of loved ones. Diane was the first to part from the other two. She wiped the tears from her eyes

"Thank god you're home Sam. Who would do this? Who would want to kill Catrine and Michael?"

Sam shook her head

"I don't know Mom. But we'll find out. I promise"

They walked into the living room. Three police officers were standing in the living room. Diane looked to the officers, her voice was shaky as she spoke

"This is my other daughter Samantha"

One of the officers, Sam determined was a Lieutenant stepped forward. He held out his hand

"Lieutenant David Harrison. Mrs Stevens-"

"Tremayne. Samantha Tremayne"

She shook his hand firmly. He looked at her puzzled for a brief second before taking a step back.

"I'm sorry to ask but a formal identification of the bodies has to be done Ma'am"

Sam nodded immediately, she was not prepared to let her parents do this. It would be too hard for them

"I'll do it"

Harrison nodded.

"Yes Ma'am. We'll take you downtown and you can meet with the Detective there".

Sam nodded. She looked to her parents who were standing at the fireplace. The room was just as she remembered. Nothing had changed on the inside. A picture of Catrine and Michael on their wedding day. Catrine looked so happy, she and Michael had been together since High School and there was something inside Sam that could not conceive that she would never see them alive again.

"Let's go Lieutenant. No time like the present"

Mac had been in the lab for over three hours. Everything had been brought in from the murder scene and the Lab was pulling overtime to process it. Mac was looking at the fibres and blood that had been removed from the table in the nursery. He was sure the blood belonged to the female victim. The blood had been sent over to DNA for a comparison and it would be a couple of hours before it was returned. The fibres were a match to the nightgown worn by the victim and so far nothing stood out. No other DNA was found, no other evidence that could point to the killer. Mac was not going to give up, he stood at the counter looking at the evidence before him. Stella entered the lab and walked over to Mac

"Anything?"

Stella saw the look on his face and knew the answer. Mac shook his head

"Nothing. The only DNA found appears to be the victims and fibres come from her nightgown. Whoever killed these people knew what they were doing, the only thing we have is the rodent hairs that were found on the victims arm. They look as though they were purposely placed there which probably means there will be no lead. But it's worth a try"

Stella looked at the evidence before them. She could not get the image of the mother and child out of her mind. What worried her was how it had gone for the husband. Why had he been killed and then moved? Who had been killed first? How had the killer gained entrance to the house? Stella turned to Mac

"Have the family formally identified the bodies yet?"

Mac shook his head

"Not yet. The Stevens other daughter is coming down when she gets back"

"Where is she?"

"Washington. That's all we got so far. The parents were distraught. Formally identifying the bodies would have been too much for them"

Stella nodded. She could only imagine what the parents were going through. Believing it was their children but at the same time not knowing. A knock was heard on the door. They both turned. A lab tech was standing at the door looking at them

"Detective Taylor? The Stevens other daughter is here. She's waiting downstairs".

Mac removed his lab coat and looked at Stella. Stella nodded to him

"I'll take care of this. You go"

Mac headed downstairs. When he walked out into the foyer he looked around. His eyes caught sight of a woman in a Military uniform. He could read from her uniform that her rank was Sergeant. She turned her head and their eyes met. She stood up and walked over to him

"Detective Taylor?"

Mac nodded, he held out his hand

"Miss Tremayne?"

She nodded

"Sam" she took his hand and shook it firmly. Mac smiled, he turned and extended his arm

"If you would like to follow me please"

Sam nodded and followed him. He showed her into an interview room. Sam walked into the room. A steel table was situated in the middle of the room. Two steel chairs were placed on one side, a single steel chair on the other side of the table. Mac pulled out the single steel chair for Sam before walking around the table and sitting on the other side. Sam put both her hands on the table, Mac watched her closely. She looked composed. She was Military, she was trained to be calm no matter what the cost.

"Miss Tremayne. You are a Sergeant in the Military correct?"

Sam nodded

"Yeah. I'm Military police. Based in Washington, my C/O received the call from my parents and told me to come straight here".

Mac continued

"Soon I'll take you to the morgue where you will be asked to formally identify the bodies that were found at the scene".

"Alright. You a Military man Detective?"

Mac smiled and nodded

"Marines"

"Nice. Can we go and do the identification please. I want to know if it's my sister down there".

Mac stood up from the table, Sam followed him out the door.

Hawkes had all three bodies in the morgue. He had never seen anything so vicious. The mother must have suffered terribly before he died. He had been called moments before to tell him that a formal identification was being done on the bodies. Hawkes had prepared the man and woman for viewing. He had just finished when the doors opened and Mac walked in. He was followed by a woman in military uniform.

"Sheldon"

Sheldon nodded to Mac. He then walked over to the tables where the bodies were prepared. Sam stood by Mac's side, Mac looked at her

"Take your time"

Sam nodded, her eyes never leaving the sheet in front of her. Hawkes pulled back the sheet that was covering the woman. Her eyes had been closed and she had been prepared for viewing. Sam looked at the body, Mac and Hawkes kept their eyes on her. Both were looking at her reaction. Sam swallowed. Her sister was lying in front of her. The life had been sucked out of her. The last time she had seen Catrine was three months before. Catrine had been so happy at the prospect of becoming a mom. She had not stopped smiling from the moment Sam arrived until they had said goodbye at the airport. Sam replayed her sisters last words in her head.

"You're gonna be an aunt Sam. My child will be so proud of you. Just like I am"

The last she saw Catrine, she was waving through the glass at the gate of the airport. Grinning like a crazy woman.

She nodded her head

"That's her. That's Catrine"

Hawkes pulled the sheet back over her and then uncovered the male. Sam nodded once more

"And that's Michael. It's them".

Mac nodded to Hawkes and he covered the body back up again. Mac placed his hand on Sam's arm. She looked at him, Mac could see the pain in her eyes.

"I better get back to my parents Detective. If you need anything, here's my card. Call me as soon as you find something. Day or night"

Sam removed a card from her pocket and moved it towards Mac. Mac took it and looked at it before placing it in his pocket.

"Of course. We will be in touch. In the meantime. If you can think of anyone who would want to hurt your sister and or her husband please let me know"

Mac handed his card to Sam. She kept it in her hand and headed out of the morgue. Hawkes looked at Mac

"Interesting woman"

Mac raised his eyebrow

"I hadn't noticed. What have you got for me?"

Sheldon Hawkes had performed an autopsy on both bodies.

"Let's start with the husband. It appears that he was restrained, the ligature marks on his wrists and ankles are consistent with some sort of restraint. No foreign material found on the wrists or ankles. C-O-D was blood loss when the jugular vein was cut. Cut occurred from right to left. He would have taken several minutes to bleed out. Looking at the ligature marks I would say that he was struggling for some time against his bounds before his throat was cut"

Mac frowned

"So whoever broke into the house tied the husband up first and left him for some time before he murdered him" it was more of a statement than a question. Hawkes continued

"Not only that. The residue on his eyelids was from tape. I found the same residue on his mouth aswell. He was gagged. Aiden and Danny were right. His eyelids were taped open. Whoever tied him up had something to show him and they didn't want him to miss a second of it"

Mac folded his arms, he looked at the residue on the eyelids and the ligature marks on the victims wrists.

"Ok. What about Catrine Lomax?"

Hawkes turned to the other table. He uncovered Catrine's body completely.

"As with Michael. She was tied. Her wrists and ankles have ligature marks. The bruising is more severe, seems that she really struggled against her bonds. C-O-D was internal bleeding and extensive trauma to the abdominal area. She was cut across here" Hawkes motioned a cut across Catrine's stomach

"The tool used appears to be a scalpel. Very sharp, a smooth cut. Her child was removed and she was left to bleed out. She would have taken a few minutes to die. What's interesting is. It seems that Catrine died before her husband did"

Mac shook his head, the next question he asked was one he did not want to.

"What happened to the baby?"

Hawkes took a deep breath. He turned and walked over to a smaller table that was on the other side of the room. A small blanket was covering the child. Hawkes uncovered the child and began

"The baby was asphyxiated. The blue tinge shows that the baby was deprived of oxygen. Other than that, had Catrine gone to full term. She would have given birth to a healthy baby boy. Who could do something like this Mac? The way the bodies were positioned, cutting an unborn baby from the mother"

Mac's eyes were on the child, he looked at Hawkes after several seconds

"I don't know Hawkes. But you can be sure that I'm going to find out"

Hawkes watched Mac leave the autopsy room.

Sam got out the police car and headed up the drive to her house. She was the one who would have to break the news to get parents that Catrine and Michael were dead. She opened the door to the house and went inside. A police liason officer was positioned at the living room door. She looked at her

"Could you give us a moment please?"

The officer nodded and walked towards the front door. Sam walked into the living room. Diane and Thomas were sitting on the sofa, their arms holding one another. They looked up at Sam. A look of hopeful despair in their eyes. Sam sat down on the sofa with them, she shook her head softly

"It was Catrine and Michael"

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Diane wailed, Thomas held his wife tight. Sam held her mom's hand, Thomas wrapped his other arm around Sam and held them both. Diane sobbed heavily. Sam was in the middle of it all. Determination was welling up inside her. She would find out who was responsible for her sisters death. No matter what it took. She decided that her first course of action would be to speak to Detective Taylor. He had questions he needed answered and she was more than willing to answer them for him.

He could hear the cries coming from the house. To most he would look like a simple jogger who was out for a mid afternoon run. A smirk was on his lips. He had committed one of the worst crimes in history. He would be spoken about for years. He had hung around the crime scene for an hour watching the police do their work. She had seen the CSI's arrive and watched as the public were kept back and the news crews began arriving and reporting from the scene. He glanced up the street and saw a news van on it's way down the street. It stopped outside the house and the camera crew exited. A blonde woman in a suit got out of the van and began checking her make up. As the crew fixed their wires the police who were stationed at the house moved to the front door. They would not let anyone through to question the family. The foundations had been laid for his work. Now all he had to do was begin building.

_Hey Guys_

_Hope you like this Chapter. _

_Hotflower901 and kaidiii thank you so much for your reviews._

_Please keep the reviews coming. It keeps me writing!_

_Lex_


	4. Chapter 4

CSI NY: Bye Bye Lullaby

CSI NY: Bye Bye Lullaby

Chapter 4

Another day had begun in New York City. Mac had been at the office all night going over the evidence that had been collected at the Lomax's residence. He was sitting at his desk, he could not stop thinking about Samantha Tremayne. Something bothered him about her. She had showed no emotion when confronted with the bodies of her sister and brother in law. He could put this down to her being in the military, that showing emotion was frowned upon. But this felt like something else. He went with his gut instinct and he had a feeling that there was something more to her then met the eye. Mac decided that he would call her in to question her later on that day. If he was lucky she would open up to him about the relationship she shared with Catrine. His phone began to ring, Mac lifted the receiver and put it to his ear

"Taylor"

"Detective Taylor. My name is Colonel MacIntosh. I'm Samantha's Commanding Officer. I hope you don't mind me calling?"

Mac leaned back in his chair

"Not at all. How can I help you Colonel?"

Mac heard a heavy sigh and the sound of leather creaking

"Well Detective. I'm sure you already know that Catrine Lomax was a secretary for our New York office. Given that connection I was wondering if it was possible that Sergeant Tremayne can assist in the investigation. Now before you say no based on conflict of interest let me tell you this. Sergeant Tremayne is one of the best officers that I have working on the base here. She will put one hundred percent into any task given and she will not rest until this killer is caught"

Mac sighed

"I respect that Colonel however there is a great conflict of interest in this and I cannot be completely sure that she is not going to get emotional over this case. Normally I would be more than happy to have Sergeant Tremayne help with the investigation but she's too close to the victims"

Colonel MacIntosh chuckled softly

"Detective. I trust that you have spoken to Sam. She didn't break down in tears did she Detective?"

Mac leaned forward on his desk, his grip tightening on the receiver

"Alright. I'll give you that one"

"That's how Sam gets the job done. She detaches herself from emotion and get's the job done. All I'm asking is that you let her help Detective. If she get's too close you have my full authority to take her off the case"

Mac could not argue with that. He was being given authority to have another person helping on the case.

"Alright Colonel. I'll contact Sergeant Tremayne this morning and she will be on the case"

"Thank you Detective. Please don't hesitate to call me if you have any questions. Could you ask Sam to update me on the case regularly. Catrine was one of our own and we would like to know the outcome of the investigation".

Mac nodded

"Of course. Have a good day sir"

"And you"

The click signified that the Colonel had hung up. Mac put the receiver back onto the cradle. He leaned back in his chair and wondered what he had got himself into.

Sam pulled a towel from the railing in the bathroom and wiped her face with it. She turned the nozzle to the shower before draping the towel around her neck. She had gone for a run to clear her head, but it had not worked. She could still see Catrine lying on the morgue table and she knew that the baby had been on the table in the back. She ran her hand through her hair, she looked in the mirror and stopped. Sam had changed so much, her long brown hair reached down her back. Her blue eyes looked empty. What the hell was going on? Yesterday, she had sat with her mom and dad while they sobbed about the loss of their daughter. Sam had comforted them yet had not cried herself. She had identified her sister and had shown no emotion. The one she did remember was Detective Taylor. He had been kind, not overly which was interesting to her. He was a military man. He knew the code that they followed. She stepped into the shower. The hot water felt good as it ran onto her body. She lifted her right arm letting it run through her hair, her eyes closed. The smell of strawberries filled the air as she poured the shampoo onto her hand. She rubbed her hands together then ran them through her hair. Her hand fell to her side. The water hit her hair and the lather began running down her body. When she had finished she wrapped her towel around her and stepped out of the shower. When she had dressed she gathered up her clothes and towel and headed out. Her mom came out of the living room, her eyes were blood shot, she had been crying.

"Sam. A Detective Taylor called for you. He asked if you could go downtown to the station. He wants to see you. Do you think they've caught Catrine's killer?"

Sam put her arm around her mom's shoulders. She hated seeing her parents like this, they loved Catrine and she had been torn from them.

"Hopefully mom. Don't worry. They'll find who did this ok?"

Diane nodded and hugged Sam. She pulled back and looked at her daughter

"Please be careful Sam. I can't lose another daughter"

Sam frowned. Diane had always worried that Sam had chosen a more active career in the armed forces. It hurt Sam that her mom was worrying about her. It felt like she was causing Diane unnecessary pain.

"Mom listen to me. Nothing is going to happen to me ok? I'll find who did this. I promise"

Sam wrapped her arms around Diane once more. Holding her tightly as though she would never let go. She pulled back and kissed her cheek before going into her room. She pulled on her boots and grabbed her car keys before heading out to her car.

Stella, Danny and Aiden had arrived at the lab less than an hour before and they had begun processing the evidence that had been collected from the crime scene. Stella had checked the rodent hairs and they had been confirmed to be rat hairs. Danny and Aiden were checking the blood samples taken from the bedroom and the nursery. There had been no signs of forced entry and everything in the house seemed in place. It was as though the killer had appeared, killed then disappeared. Stella joined Aiden and Danny, she looked at the rodent hairs before placing them on the counter

"I don't get it. There was nothing else out of place at that crime scene. Besides the rodent hairs, tape, residue and the blood there's nothing else".

Danny leaned off the counter

"Don't let Mac hear you say that"

Aiden shook her head

"She's got a point though Danny. We got no murder weapon, no DNA, hell we don't even know how the guy got into the apartment. Flak spoke to the neighbours and besides the old woman they didn't see anyone else go near the Lomax's door".

Stella sighed heavily, she put her hand on her hip and her other leaned on the counter

"Well. We go back and speak to the neighbours. Maybe they might remember something that went on"

The lab door opened and Mac walked in. He looked at the three of them

"Those look like unhappy expressions"

Danny nodded

"You ain't kiddin. Mac there is nothing in this evidence that tells us who killed these people"

Mac shook his head softly

"I understand. Hopefully we'll have a break in the case. I got a call this morning from a Colonel MacIntosh. Turns out Catrine Lomax worked for the Military and they want her sister to help with the investigation."

Stella raised her eyebrow

"That has a lot of conflict of interest Mac"

He nodded

"I understand that. But I'm assured by MacIntosh that if she get's too personal with the investigation then she's to be taken off it"

Aiden lifted her hand

"Wait a minute. You're bringing someone from the outside on this case Mac. She could jeopardize the investigation Mac"

Mac held up his hands

"Like I said. If she get's too personal then she's gone"

Mac turned heading out of the Lab. The others looked at one another. Unsure if what was about to happen was a good idea.

Sam entered the Lab building. She wasn't sure what she was getting herself into but if it found who killed Catrine, then it was worth it. She walked over to the desk the receptionist looked up at her

"Can I help you?"

Sam smiled

"Hey. I'm looking for Detective Mac Taylor? I'm Samanth Tramayne"

The woman smiled

"He's expecting you Miss Tremayne. If you go through that door and turn right, Detective Taylor's office is the one on the left"

Sam nodded

"Thank you".

She was surrounded by people in lab coats when she went through the door. Making her way down the corridor she turned left. Mac's office was pretty much made of glass. He was sitting at his desk, a folder open in front of him. He was wearing a blue shirt with the first button open. Sam knocked on the door, Mac looked up and stood from his desk. As he moved towards the door Sam glanced at the people walking past her. They were going about their work, she wondered how many were working on her sisters case. Mac opened the door and extended his arm inviting her in. Sam walked into the office

"Detective Taylor" she acknowledged.

"Samantha-"

"Please call me Sam"

She held out her hand, Mac took her hand and shook it

"Sam. Please take a seat"

She walked over and sat down. Mac walked behind his desk. She noted the photo behind Mac of Ronald Regan. Their eyes met as Mac sat down.

"How are you holding up?" Mac's voice was sincere

Sam shrugged

"Better than my parents Detective-"

"Mac"

"Mac. They've taken this really hard. Michael's parents are flying in today so at least my parents won't be alone".

Mac nodded, he glanced down at the folder in front of him

"You're Commanding Officer called this morning. He requested that you be permitted to help us with this case"

Sam raised her eyebrow

"MacIntosh wants me on the case? I would have thought that would be a conflict of interest"

"That's exactly what I thought. But he assured me of your competence and told me that under no uncertain terms that if you begin to make it too personal then you will be taken off the case"

Sam nodded, she could not argue with that.

"Alright. You have my word".

_Hey Guys_

_Hope you like this chapter. Please let me know what you think of the chapter and the story!_

_Lex_


End file.
